Study Session
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: In which very little actual studying gets done. Futa!Eli


"Now Nico, what is the measure in radians of angle A if angle A is three-hundred thirty degrees?"

You're sitting in her room, trying to beat some understanding of trigonometry into her skull. The only reason you're here instead of Nozomi is because her parents were visiting and she had made plans for today. After today's practice, she had approached you and asked you to do her a favor: "Don't let Nicocchi think that just because I ain't around doesn't mean she's off the hook. Would you mind tutoring her for me today?"

So here you are. You only wish you had Nozomi's saint-like patience, because Nico's sheer ineptitude when it comes to numbers is wearing your nerves thin.

"Ah…uh…" She stares at the textbook in your hands, beads of sweat running down her face. There is a long moment of silence before she raises up her arms, her hands forming her signature gesture. "Nico nico n-"

You slam the textbook shut before she can finish her catchphrase and send a hard glare in her direction. You put the book down before standing up and walking over to where she is sitting. You kneel down in front of her and place both your hands on her shoulders.

"Nico," You begin, "I need you to take this seriously. If you don't pass this class you can't be a part of μ's anymore, and I know that would devastate you. And you can't pass the class if you don't at least try to understand the material. Honestly, if you just tried a bit, maybe you could-"

"Eli." She interrupts you. You sigh.

"What?" You respond. You look into her eyes and you see something. You don't know what it is, but it makes your heart skip a beat.

"Shut up." Suddenly she's kissing you, running her tongue along your lips, trying to gain entrance to your mouth. You have no idea how to react. In your stupor your lips part slightly, and Nico takes full advantage of your moment of weakness, shoving her tongue inside your mouth, rubbing it up against your own. Amid the increasingly intense kiss you notice that your panties have gotten a little tighter, and you try to pull away. But then she pushes you down and straddles your waist, pressing herself down on you. There's no way she hasn't noticed your erection now. She finally breaks the kiss and gazes down at you with a teasing grin. "I only kissed you and you're already so hard," She says in a mocking tone. You blush deeply, having no idea how to respond to that. "Don't worry," She says as she begins to slide down your body. "You're under my care now."

She's between your legs now, gazing at you with half-lidded eyes that you can only think to describe as predatory. A smirk is spread across her face, her expression says only mischief, and you wonder why it suddenly got so hot in the room. She lifts up your skirt to reveal the bulge covered by your panties. She smirks even wider before lightly poking it, and you grunt quietly. She hears you. "I haven't even taken your panties off," She says teasingly as she squeezes the bulge with her hand, and you inhale sharply in response. "If this is how you're reacting now," She says, reaching for your waistband. "I can't wait to see what you'll do once I actually get to work."

She pulls down your panties teasingly slow. Your erection is gradually freed from its cloth prison, rising to full height as the clothing is finally removed. Nico takes a moment to admire your assets. She wolf-whistles. "Wow," She says as she grabs the shaft experimentally. Her tiny hand barely wraps around it. "You're a big girl." You blush and turn away for a moment. She starts pumping her hand along the shaft. "Aww, are you embarrassed?" She asks. Her tone is a teasing one. You nod and turn your head back to look at her. She's grinning as she slowly runs her hand along your length. As her hand nears the base of the shaft she leans forward and slowly licks the head of your cock. You make a noise between a moan and a whine. She giggles lightly. "You're so cute, Eli," She says before she takes you into her mouth.

You really let out a moan this time. Nico's mouth is pleasantly warm, the feeling of her tongue constantly brushing against your head is driving you crazy. Nico continues to suckle the head, looking up at you. Her mouth is wrapped around your cock, but her eyes are definitely smirking. She slowly takes more of the cock into her mouth. She pulls up again to suck on the head again. You gasp as she does this, the actions sending jolts throughout your entire body. She repeats, faster this time and taking in a little more of your dick. The whole time she looks up at you, that mischievous, predatory gaze holding you in place. She continues to take in even more of your dick, inch by inch, until she nearly gets the whole thing in her mouth. How the hell did she do that? The thought cuts through the haze clouding up your mind as you watch her deepthroat your enormous cock like it was nothing. You want to ask her if she's okay, but then she does _something_ with her tongue and the question comes out as a strangled moan instead. She hums with satisfaction around your dick and you feel yourself start to lose it. You pant and moan as you near your climax, totally engrossed in the immense pleasure you're receiving. You are so, so close now. "N-Nico! I…I'm going to…!"

She stops. She _fucking_ stops. She takes your cock out of your mouth and she just smirks at you. You really are frustrated enough that you want to yell at her, ask her what the hell she's doing, but you're also so confused right now that you really can't bring yourself to do anything more than stare at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," She says with mock sympathy. "Did you want to come?" You nod in affirmation. "What was that?" She asks teasingly. "I couldn't hear you." "Y-yes," You respond quietly. "Yes what?" She asks you, bringing her face closer to yours. You can see that her eyes are practically glowing with delight at seeing you like this. "Yes, I want to come," You force yourself to say. Her smirk widens. "Well then," She says as she stands up," you're gonna have to earn it." You can only stare at her as she unzips her skirt. When did she learn to be such a tease? You really aren't sure, but you think you like it.

She slowly tugs off her skirt, followed by her panties, and you gasp as you get a glimpse at her most precious spot. Smooth and hairless, a string of pussy juice dripping down from her wet, pink lips. You can feel your mouth start to water as you notice that her thighs are also glistening with liquid. "You like this?" She asks. You nod frantically, not quite capable of forming words at the moment. "Is that so?" She teases, before she pushes your head back. She lowers herself so that her knees are on either side of your head, and her pussy is right in front of your face. "Then you wouldn't mind eating it, would you?"

You try to answer with "Of course not!" but before you know it your tongue is deep inside her, lapping at the juices that freely flow from her. Any words you might say are muffled as you continue your ravenous assault on her sex. Your mind is filled with her scent, musky and slightly sweet, and it drives you to go deeper.

"You're-ah!-you're really good at this!" She says with a moan as she starts to grind on your face. You just reach up and grab her cheeks, giving them a good squeeze. She cries out, and it's such a beautiful noise that you can't help but let out a growl of your own. She really seems to like that, judging by the fact that she's grinding even harder. She's probably really close. With great reluctance you remove your tongue from her pussy to swirl it around her clit. You swipe your tongue over it one more time before taking it into your mouth and sucking lightly. You're rewarded with a gush of warm fluid as she comes. She screams as you just lap up her juices, savoring their unique taste. After a few moments she finally calms down, panting and gasping for air as she recovers. Finally, she moves herself down your body so she is straddling your hips, your still-erect cock pressed against her ass.

"That was great," She says. You can tell. She still hasn't quite caught her breath. "For doing such a good job," She says, lifting her hips so her pussy is right above your dick, just inches away from being penetrated. "I'm gonna let you come inside me." And with that, she lowers herself onto your cock, sheathing it inside her.

You moan loudly. She's warm and wet and makes you feel like your dick is gonna melt from being inside her. You hear her whimper as she finally gets the whole thing inside of her. "Y-you're so big…" She gasps. She places her hand on her stomach. "I can feel you inside me…" Indeed, there is a slight bulge in the spot where Nico's hand is. You must be stretching her to her limit. Your dick twitches at the thought. She lifts her hips slightly before coming back down on your dick. "It feels like…you're gonna tear me apart!"

You watch as she repeats her actions, moving up and down on your cock. "You like that?" You pant, hoping you can at least tease her back. She lifts herself almost completely off your dick.

"I love it," She moans hoarsely, before dropping down onto your cock, crying out in pleasure as it quickly slams inside her. She places her hands on your stomach to stabilize herself as she bounces up and down on your dick, panting and gasping and moaning your name. Her eyes are closed tightly and her mouth is open, her tongue sticking out of her mouth ever so slightly. It's a sight to behold. You growl before your reach up and grasp her hips.

You lift slightly, and she rises so that only the head is inside her. You then pull her down, and you both moan. You repeat this process, helping her move as she rides you, both moaning loudly with every movement. As you near your climax you start to buck up into her, and she cries out at the extra stimulation. Your pace is frantic as you close your eyes, your long-awaited orgasm drawing nearer. You hear her shouting. "Eli…I'm coming!" Seconds later you _feel_ her coming, her walls squeezing down on your cock in a vice grip. This is what sends you over the edge. Your vision goes white and you feel like you're on fire, your senses have been completely overloaded. You think you might be screaming, but you can't be sure, you can't separate out all the distant sounds you're hearing. You remain in this daze as the last spurt of cum shoots deep inside Nico.

When you finally regain your senses she's still straddling you. Her head is down and she's panting heavily. She shakily lifts herself off of you, a small amount of your seed dribbling out of her pussy, and flops down on the floor next to you. You turn to face her. Her expression is tired, but a satisfied smile graces her features. You can't help but smile back. You pull her towards you for a hug, and then you realize that you're really quite tired. You relax slowly, listening to her breathing, and you begin to drift off. Just before you can fall asleep, you remember something. Something important.

"Hey," You say, opening your eyes. "weren't we supposed to be studying?"


End file.
